


Heatwave

by Greenade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenade/pseuds/Greenade
Summary: After coming home from a long, hard day's work, Finnigan Bates only wants one thing: to kick back and unwind with his favorite Pokémon and longest friend, a Vulpix named Vee. However, the record-breaking heatwave and a certain time of year for the Vulpix mean that for Finn and Vee, things are about to get very steamy - figuratively AND literally!(M/F, Human/Feral Pokemon, be warned!)
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Rokon | Vulpix/Original Male Character(s), Rokon | Vulpix/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Heatwave

Vee the Naughty Vulpix in

"HEATWAVE"

"Vee, I'm home!"

Finnigan Bates walks through the door of his family home, kicking his shoes off in the general vicinity of the shoe rack. He soon hears the tell-tale pitter-patter of small paws upon the wooden floor upstairs.

It was a hot, summer day like any other. Fallarbor town was going through a heatwave that seemed to lasting forever, and after a long day of helping the professor with field research, he wanted nothing more than to unwind with his favorite Pokémon.

Vee the Vulpix pokes her head around the corner at the top of the stairs. "Vuul!" she exclaims, before bounding down the stairs towards Finn. He barely manages to prepare himself before the little ball of fur barrels into his chest, knocking him over backward and immediately attacking his face with a flurry of licks.

"Vee, come on!" Finn laughed, struggling in vain to get his loving Pokémon to settle down. Finally, she relented, contentedly sitting on Finn's chest. "Come on, let's go upstairs".

"Vuull! Pix, vul~" she cooed, slyly shifting off of her trainer. Finn watched her get up, slowly ascending the stairs with a slight swagger in her step, all six tails raised, not leaving anything to the imagination. "Vul?" she stopped halfway up and turned her head to face her trainer, as if asking him to follow her.

"Yeah, yeah, you silly little thing, I'm coming...". As Finn stood up however, he noticed a slick, damp patch on the front of his shirt where Vee had just been sitting. "Gross..." he mumbled to himself. He looked up at his companion, backside facing him, fully on display. There was a wet glint to it, her nethers slightly puffy and dripping with her unconscious arousal. "She must be about to go into heat..." he thought to himself.

The two made their way upstairs, towards Finn's bedroom. Worryingly, Finn found himself unable to look away from his pokemon's canine pussy, his pants growing tighter slowly swaying with her rump as they climbed the stairs.

**********

"God, finally..." Finn muttered, throwing open the door to his bedroom. Vee launched herself onto Finn's bed, sprawling out onto her back, nestling into the plush sheets. She rolled onto her side, butt facing towards Finn, once more showing off her goods.

Tearing his eyes away, Finn walked over and switched on the fan in the corner of the room. It was a gross, sticky, humid kind of day, and the air conditioning was on the blink. What was the point of his parents working so late if they weren't gonna shell out for a new a/c system?

"Man, it's too hot for clothes..." he mumbled as he peeled his shirt off. As he was about to toss the shirt into the laundry basket, he stared at the most patch. His curiosity got the best of him as he raised the moistened fabric to his nose and smelled it. It mostly smelled like his own sweat, but there was an enticing, rich scent mixed in too. "Huh... not bad..." he said quietly. He glanced at Vee who was watching him, somewhat confused. Caught off guard, he tried to nonchalantly toss the shirt into the basket, missing entirely.

"Vul?" Vee seemed to ask, almost condescendingly.

"Whatever, just... seeing if I could get away with wearing that shirt again tomorrow" he stammered. Vee rolled her eyes and laid her head back down again. Finn sighed, before also removing his jeans. It was a hot day, after all. He used to be nervous about being this exposed around his Pokémon, but the week was a scorcher, and Vee was naked all the time anyway, so she probably didn't even care. He could never bring himself to go all the way though - his boxers stayed on around her. He was conscious of the slight bulge of his boxers, that smell having excited some deep, carnal part of him.

He walked over to his chair and sat down, picking up his game controller and turning the console on. Maybe playing some "Mable's Journey" would take his mind off of things, at least he hoped. He glanced over at the Vulpix, resting on her side, facing away from her trainer and giving Finn another eyeful of that puffy vulpine spade.

Finn swallowed nervously, facing back towards his game.

**********

Vee stirred from her rest, a small pool of drool by the side of her muzzle. Her senses were starting to go wild, her vulpine pussy itching with anticipation. Her mouth hung open and her breath was heavy. She'd been through heat before, but she'd never been this horny. She turned towards her trainer, who had managed to get himself engrossed in his silly little video game. There was some kind of smell in the air which was triggering every animalistic in her body, and it was coming from Finn.

Finn had finally gotten his mind off of the sight of Vee's sex... for the most part. Underneath the silk fabric of his boxers, he was at about half-mast - his brain was on the game, but his "other brain" was reacting to some kind of Pokémon hormone in the air, the name of which he wouldn't ever have been able to pronounce.

Vee silently arose from the bed, hopped down and silently padded towards her trainer.

"Vul." Vee popped up between Finn's legs and stood up onto her hind legs, placing her front paws on Finn's lap.

"Come on, Vee, quit it! Hop back down, this part's hard!" Finn whined, not taking his eyes from the screen. But Vee didn't relent, leaning forward and nuzzling the hardening bulge between his legs, inhaling the scent of her master, stronger than ever now. The scent was strongest around this area and was making her drunk with lustful feelings.

"Piiiix..." she moaned, looking up at Finn, whose erection was getting more and more uncomfortable under his boxers. Finn's focus on the game was suddenly broken as he looked down and saw this horny little Pokémon rubbing her nose against his hardening, silk-covered shaft.

"Vee, what the hell are you do- oh!"

Without breaking eye contact, Vee opened her maw and let her tongue fall out of her mouth. She slowly licked along the underside of the bulge, stopping at the little bead of pre that had seeped through the fabric of Finn's boxers. "Vuul..." she moaned as she licked it up, slowly, as if she was savouring the flavour.

"Oh my goodness, Vee..." Finn whined. That was the single hottest thing he had ever seen, and it was his Vee that he saw doing it. A part of his brain was telling him "stop, this is wrong" or some lame shit like that - he wanted nothing more than to let Vee do as she pleased - and so, throwing decency to the wind, he decided to do just that.

Finn leant back in his chair, snaking his hands under his butt and hooking the elastic of his boxers with his thumbs, awkwardly trying to shimmy them off, not wanting to stop the heavenly sensation of the Vulpix tongue licking him. Unfortunately, he was in no position to manoeuvre in the way he wanted, so he had to push Vee away for a split second.

"Vee!" she whined.

"Sorry, just... give me a sec!" Finn said as he pulled his boxers down, slipping one leg out with the boxers hanging around the other leg. He grabbed his cock, stroking it a couple of times and tapping the inside of his thigh to invite the Pokémon back up. "Okay, here we gooooOOH!"

Vee wasted no time getting back into position, licking from the base of Finn's cock right up to the tip, then assaulting him with a series of licks that caused Finn to feel like he was melting back into his chair.

"Goddamn, Vee! That's incredible", he huffed. Finn writhed in his chair as his closest companion showered his cock and balls with love. In her stupor, she nuzzled, sniffed and licked all over, wanting to take in as much as she could. She slowly dragged her tongue up his shaft, stopping at the tip and swirling her tongue around. Finn shuddered in ecstasy as Vee suckled on the tip of his cock.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on the back of her head, fingers running through her fur, trying to get a hold of something. Suddenly, Finn was pushing her down, forcing his cock into her muzzle. Vee's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden intrusion, but it didn't take long for her to capitulate. She leant forward more, to give herself more leverage and take more and more of her trainer's cock into her mouth.

"Mmmph!" Vee gagged, reaching her limit. She tried to pull back, but Finn's hand unconsciously kept her in place as she squirmed around her cock. In a moment of panic, she thrashed her paws against Finn's belly, getting his attention.

"Oh... oh, shit! Sorry, girl!" He pulled his hand back and Vee fully retreated from his dick, sputtering and regaining her breath. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to go that far, Vee. It was feeling too good!"

"Vul!" she huffed, turning her head away defiantly. A string of saliva ran from the corner of her mouth to the tip of Finn's penis. While she was putting on a defiant face, there was a distinct flush of arousal behind it. Her tails were also betraying her, flicking around like Finn had just given her a treat.

"I'm sorry Vee. I guess we should stop then, huh?" Finn said with a mock disappointment in his voice.

"Vul!" Vee's facade quickly vanished as she protested against the notion of stopping.

"Oh, so you want to keep going then?"

"Vuu-uulll!" she pleaded.

"Did you like it when I was rough with you?" She nodded. "Did you like it when my dick was filling your mouth?" there was a slight meanness to Finn's voice, unlike anything Vee had heard from her trainer before. He brought her hand up to her head, starting to gently scratch around her ear

"Piix..." she said, shyly.

"Then beg for it." Finn said, taking his dick and slowly wagging it in front of her snout. "Open your mouth for it".

Vee gingerly opened her mouth. "Wider," Finn quietly demanded. She stretched her mouth as wide as it would go, tongue hanging down. "That's my good girl..." Finn slowly lined up his cock with her mouth, resting it on her waiting tongue. A drip of precum landed on her tongue. The overwhelming scent eliciting a shudder in the small fox Pokémon.

Suddenly, he took both hands and grabbed her ears, forcing her down onto his dick, as far as she could take it.

"MMMPPH!" Vee moaned.

"You naughty thing," Finn whispered. "I'm gonna cum right down your throat. You want that, don't you?" He stared down at the Pokémon who nodded in ecstasy. "Okay then, get ready."

Finn slowly pulled her head back off of his dick, feeling her tongue twisting around his dick as he pulled her back. Just before his dick popped out of her mouth, he shoved her head back down like before. And then back. And then down again, eventually finding a rough, steady rhythm.

As he used his friend's face like a toy, Finn wondered if he was maybe being too rough with the small fox. But when he looked down at her, all he saw was a furry face of ecstasy, fur matted with saliva and sweat. Her mouth was full, but every time he thrust in, he could feel her moan around the intruding member. It never really occurred to him that Pokémon might have fetishes, and so he guessed that maybe his Vulpix companion liked to get a bit rough. So, he pressed on, even picking up the pace a little.

The two continued for what was probably only a couple of minutes, but for Finn and Vee, time seemed to stop. Nothing else mattered.

Finn started feeling his pleasure swelling, and his movements got a bit more erratic. Vee went wide-eyed as he inadvertently started getting even rougher with her.

Suddenly, with one final thrust of his arms, he held her head in place, his dick brushing against the back of her mouth. "Oh, Veeeeeee!" With an extremely satisfied groan, he began to shoot his load into her mouth and down her throat. 

With nowhere for it to go, Vee tried her best to swallow every last drop, but being her first time, it proved too much for her and she started to gag. She pulled back, out of Finn's grip as the cum spilled from her mouth and onto Finn's leg and chair. One last wayward rope of cum shot out, arcing and landing square on her muzzle.

Finn, out of breath, leaned back in his chair, drool-covered dick still occasionally twitching. After taking a few seconds to regain her composure, Vee clambered up onto Finn's lap, lovingly nuzzling into his chest. His dick rubbed against her side as her absolutely drenched pussy dripped onto his leg.

"Vuuull...." she whispered, nuzzling her trainer's chest.

"Holy shit, that was excellent..." Finn sighed. "I can't believe we did that, that was crazy... Are you okay? I didn't go too rough, did I?"

"Pix... Vul, piix." Finn couldn't remember a time where Vee was ever THIS affectionate towards him. She'd always been affectionate towards Finn, but he never would have imagined that he could fuck her face and that she would love every second of it. Either her heat was intense or he had discovered a very naughty side to his little Vulpix.

Finn brought his hand up and began to lovingly stroke the fur on Vee's head. An expression of concern fell over his face.

"Wait, did we just break the law just now?". Vee looked up at her trainer and licked him, as if to tell him not to worry. Finn relaxed, "Yeah, you're right. We'll just have to keep this between you and me, right Vee?"

"Vul!" she barked, happily. Finn's hand started moving down her body, now caressing Vee's side and back. She let loose a quiet, content moan as he continues gently rubbing her.

"I'm glad you liked that so much," Finn said. "Kelly never liked to do stuff with her mouth like that."

Vee huffed at the mention of that name. "Vul."

"You never liked her, did you?" It had been about a year since they had heard from Kelly. All Vee really remembered was that Kelly wasn't very nice to her, and that Finn was distraught when they broke up. Vee climbed up a little bit further and lovingly licked her trainer on the cheek.

"Ha ha, come on, cut that out..." Finn giggled, squirming under her. Vee relented and pulled back, sitting on Fin's lap, face-to-face with him. "You're much better than her anyway..." he said.

Vee felt her heart skip a beat. Her tails started flicking around excitedly as she closed the gap between their faces.

"Vee? What are you-" Finn was cut off when he felt Vee sensually lick him on the mouth. Was she trying to kiss him? Vee slowly pulled away, looking up at her trainer, who looked more confused than anything.

"Vuul?" she asked.

Finn didn't know how to respond. Did she really have those feelings for him? For how long? Did she just realise it now? Was it just her heat talking? And that's nothing compared the one question that Finn had for himself - a hormone-fuelled oral romp was one thing, but a kiss was something else, a new line that he didn't know if he should cross.

Did he want this?

He looked down at his Vulpix companion. Vee, his closest and longest friend. Her gorgeous brown eyes, her little brown nose, her beautiful brown fur... well, it was kind of messy and covered with cum and sweat right now, but he could see the beauty there.

A flash of disappointment and sadness ran across Vee's face as she began to turn away from Finn. Maybe she had made a mistake with the kiss; Finn clearly didn't feel the same way.

"Vee." Finn said, bringing his free hand up to the side of her face. Vee looked back, towards her trainer expecting the worst.

But she didn't get the worst. 

What she got was a pair of human lips pressing against her mouth. After a second of realisation, her tails started flailing wildly with happiness. She opened her muzzle, letting her tongue out and her trainer's tongue in. Their anatomy wasn't exactly compatible, but it felt like the most intense kiss either of them had ever had (the only kiss, in Vee's case).

As their tongues lovingly wrestled back and forth between their mouths, Vee felt Finn's other hand caress lower and lower, until she felt it on her rump, moistened with her excitement from before.

"VULP!" she suddenly yelped, feeling the hand squeeze her backside.

"You know, Vee... I get the feeling that you aren't done with me, are you?" Finn said, teasingly. His hand on her butt started feeling around, caressing until he found what he was looking for. "I mean, I'm the only one who got off there. You must feel so... frustrated right now."

Finn's fingers suddenly brushed against Vee's sensitive pussy. She yelped again, before whining needily "Piiiix..."

"What do you think, should we keep going?" Finn's fingers circled her vulpine pussy, occasionally brushing over them, between the puffy, sensitive lips.

Vee launched herself back up to kiss Finn once more, this time with a renewed, horny passion. Finn took that as a yes.

**********

"Vul... vul... vul..." Vee panted, tongue rolled out the side of her open maw.

Vee lay on her back on the edge of Finn's bed, all four legs in the air, all six tails hanging down off the edge of the bed. She was wriggling and writhing in sheer pleasure as her trainer knelt down in front of her, head sandwiched between her legs, tongue lapping away at her snatch.

It was only fair for Finn to return the favour after all.

Truth be told, Finn didn't really know what he was doing. The last time he did this for a girl, she wasn't very receptive to it at all. But Vee seemed to be going nuts over it. Her breathing was heavy, her leg was twitching, her tails were thrashing against his chest. Maybe her heat was just making her much more sensitive to it, but whatever the reason, seeing his companion squirming in pleasure like that gave Finn a renewed confidence, and so he was really trying to do his best.

He was drunk on her scent as he flicked his tongue in and around her pussy. He wasn't exactly used to the anatomy, but he wasn't repulsed by it as he was worried he would be. It was just... different. And honestly, with how he was feeling right now, there wasn't much that could pull him away from eating that Vulpix snatch.

That was until he felt a couple of paws on his forehead, gently pushing him away. He looked up, seeing a happy, horny Vulpix, pushing him away.

"What's up?" Finn said, leaning back, wiping some pussy juice from the corner of his mouth.

"Piix!~" She teased. She opened her legs as far wide as they'd go and thrust her sex outward. Finn looked down at her splayed Vulpix pussy and back at Vee's face. 

"Are you ready?" He asked, expectantly. Vee simply nodded and started wiggling her hips enticingly. 

Wordlessly, Finn stood up, dick at full mast - he couldn't possibly be any harder right now. He took a step forward and leaned in, his cock in his hand, giving himself a few warm-up strokes before the big event.

"Vuuuulll..." Vee moaned, in anticipation of the cock coming towards her.

Finn rested his dick atop her pussy, across her belly. Finn stopped to think for a moment. He was pretty average when it came to the size of his junk, but even then, he was worried about the size difference. The width shouldn't be an issue, but the length of his dick was easily over a third of the length of her belly. 

"Pix?" Vee asked, impatiently. 

"Yeah, sorry. Just trying to do some math in my head first." he said, a hint of concern in his voice. "Not sure that uh... everything is going to fit."

"Vul!" Vee impatiently wiggled her butt at Finn. She didn't care, she just wanted some of that Finn-cock inside of her.

"Okay, okay..." He pulled back and with one hand guiding, he positioned his dick at the entrance to her sex. Vee exhaled lustfully at the sensation of Finn's touch. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Vulp!" she barked. Of course she was ready. If she were any hornier right now, it would be a medical emergency.

"Okay, here we go."

Slowly, Finn pushed forward, pushing his dick against her entrance. His dick suddenly slips forward, grinding against the outer lips of her pussy, missing the entrance. Vee moans from the sensation.

"Round two..." Finn muttered to himself. He once again lined his dick up, but this time, with his free hand, he used his fingers and thumb to spread her pussy a little wider, giving him more access. And this time, it worked much better.

He pushed forward and suddenly Vee's sex swallows the tip of his cock inside.

"VUULLLLL!!" Vee howled, she started writhing around in ecstasy, her body overtaken by a mini climax. She had wanted this for a long time, and the sensation was everything she hoped it would be. There was pain at the sudden foreign intrusion, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure, from both the penetration and the identity of the person doing the penetrating. She trusted Finn with all of her heart

"Woah, woah! Easy, girl!" Finn said, leaning over and using his free hand to try and steady the squirming fox underneath him. "Are you okay?"

After a second, she steadied herself and looked at her trainer, stupefied. She was breathing heavily, her mouth open, drool pooling on the bedsheet. She eventually gave a nod, a desperate signal for Finn to keep going.

"Okay, I'll go slow".

Slowly, he pushed deeper and deeper into his Vulpix companion. He saw the toes of her paws curl and uncurl unconsciously. Her eyes closed tight as her back arched in pleasure, letting out a hiss as he went deeper.

For Finn, the sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He was no virgin, but Vee being a Pokémon was introducing some strange, wonderful elements to their lovemaking. Vee was warm, very warm. Obviously, she's a fire-type, and from what he'd known from the years of care he'd given her, he knew that their body temperature was higher. Thankfully, it wasn't too high, she was hot, but not too hot, like that one time he thought it would be a good idea to microwave a fleshlight. It was like a hot bath at the perfect temperature, but for his dick, and it was incredible.

But there was something else there too, something that he couldn't put his finger on. Some sort of spiritual connection there or something, like making love with Vee specifically had heightened his pleasure. He knew that Vulpix and Ninetales were quite spiritual, even learning psychic and ghost-type moves, maybe there was something to that? In any case, making love with Vee was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and the times he made it with the few other human girls he'd dated didn't even compare.

"Vulp!" Vee yelped suddenly. His train of thought abruptly ended when he suddenly bottomed out inside his feminine Vulpix lover. He couldn't go any further inside, not without seriously, actually hurting Vee. He looked down and was surprised to see that he'd actually managed to get a bit over two thirds of his dick inside - more than he expected. He saw a bulge in Vee's abdomen, he was literally filling her up with his dick. He'd have to remember that visual for later, he thought.

Finn leant down to Vee and kissed her on the snout. "I'm gonna start moving now, okay?" he whispered.

True to his word, he slowly drew back a couple inches, before slowly pushing forward back again.

"Vuuuullll!" Vee moaned, tails and toes twitching as she felt Finn's cock grind against her most sensitive areas.

"Ooohhh Vee, this is incredible!" Finn groaned, gently thrusting in and out. He could feel her every fold inside, and the feeling of each one was simply sublime. He continued thrusting in and out, in a lust-drunk haze. 

"Vul!" Vee piped up. Finn felt her paws pressing against his chest, snapping him back to reality.

"What's up, Vee? You okay" He slowed to a stop inside of her. Vee pushed against his chest with her hind paws, telling him that she wanted him to stop and pull out of her. "You sure?" Finn asked, confused and a little disappointed. Vee nodded, pussy twitching as Finn complied and pulled out of her, taking a step back.

Finn's disappointment didn't last for long though, it became abundantly clear why she wanted him to pull out - Vee rolled over onto her belly, onto all fours. She pressed her chest against the bed and slowly pushed her backside up, all six tails draped down, teasingly covering her privates. 

Finn swallowed nervously. He felt like he was privy to some kind of hidden secret of Pokémon mating rituals. Vee started slowly swaying her butt from side to side. Finn's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw what she would do next.

Slowly, one-by-one, Vee started lifting her tails in the air, ever so slowly revealing herself to Finn. She started with the outer two tails, one after another, alternating left and right, until she was on the last tail. She lifted it up agonisingly slowly; as she did so, Finn saw a strand of pussy juice stretch from her pussy to the underside of her tail, stretching thinner and thinner as she raised her tail, until dripping away with gravity. To Finn, it felt like he had just gotten a striptease dance from a Pokémon.

"Holy shit..." he said, approaching Vee once more. He grabbed his dick and leant over her, Vee turning her head to look up at her trainer with the smuggest, horniest face imaginable. "That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen" he whispered into her ear.

"Pii-iix!" she replied, teasingly. Finn understood exactly what she wanted from him.

"I hope you're ready for this..." he said huskily, lining up his cock with her entrance once again. "Because I am going to destroy you". 

"Vullll!" Vee giggled, naughtily. He knew what she wanted and that was exactly what he was going to give her.

Finn pushed forward, sinking into that vulpine heat once more, right away pushing in as deep as he could go. He felt the Vulpix underneath him shudder when he bottomed out inside her, reaching her limit.

After giving her a few courtesy-seconds to readjust to his size, he pulled out a couple inches before slamming right back in.

"VUL!" she shouted, surprised by the rough sensation. He was much rougher this time, her whole body rocking against the bed as he slammed into her again and again, and much faster this time. He was like a wild animal; he was like those meathead Pokémon at the Pokémon Day Care on those occasions that Vee needed to blow off steam - just completely and utterly devoted to pounding this small Vulpix. Except with Finn it was different - As he drilled into her, with seemingly reckless abandon, there was a level of care there that no-one else had afforded her when she mated before. If she wanted him to stop, she knew he would in a heartbeat. 

But an outsider could be fooled for thinking otherwise, hearing Finn's language, his meek attempts at alpha-dirty-talk.

"Yeah, you like that don't you? You naughty Vulpix..." he hissed, keeping up a steady rhythm.

"Vul, vul, vul, vul" was all she managed to reply, barely squeaking out a word every time her body was rocked by another thrust.

"You dirty Pokémon... you love getting- ah! Getting pounded by your trainer, don't you? You... slutty little thing..."

Finn felt a pang of guilt after he inadvertently called his Pokémon a slut, but she didn't seem to care. She was just in total ecstasy at the sensation of being used like a toy by the human she loved more than anyone else in the world.

Finn felt something rising once again inside him, so he decided to double his efforts and give Vee something to remember. He leaned further down over the Pokémon and reached his hand down, stroking her cheek and her face.

Suddenly, Vee felt Finn stop for a moment, before a hand grabbed at the base of her tails, holding on tight. With a firm grip, he started going even harder than before. He wasn't pulling in and out as far as before, but was fucking at a much greater intensity, and his renewed position meant that he was basically just rapidly grinding his dick against her g-spot.

"VuuuUUuuuUUuuLLL!" she cried out, her mouth hanging open as her breathing got more intense, her tongue rolling out of her mouth once more. The left side of her head on the bed, the right side up, looking at her trainer as his left hand stroked her fur.

"God, I'm getting so close" Finn whined. He looked down at Vee and could see she was smiling smugly. God, she was in heaven right now. A huge orgasm building and building within her, it wouldn't take long now.

"Vul! Vul! Vul!" she cried out, in sync with his thrusts.

"God, you're a loud little fox aren't you" Finn groaned, wanting to get in one last act of sexual machismo. "This will shut you up!" He took his left hand, the one stroking her face and pressed it against her head, pushing her down into the bed. His thumb hooked into the corner of her mouth while he pressed her head down with his palm. The pressure hurt Vee a little, but only served to make her more excited as she mustered up the energy to start suckling and lightly gnawing on Finn's thumb.

Vee was on the edge of absolute bliss. Her heat had been unbearable this time around, and every rapid thrust brought her inching closer and closer and closer to the most incredible orgasm of her life. Sure, she'd come before, but usually something would have hit her by now. This time, it was like this tension that kept building and building, into a mountain on the brink of a landslide.

And when that tension finally broke, it was glorious.

"PIIIIIIIIIIXXXX!!!" she screamed around Finn's thumb. Her body started twitching and quivering with pleasure, her pussy desperately convulsing around Finn's dick, trying to milk it for everything it was worth. She arched her back and straightened her tails in the midst of her orgasmic reflex, as her hot juices started flowing, spraying Finn's abdomen and drenching the bed.

The feeling of that Vulpix pussy spasming and getting tighter was enough to finally send Finn over the edge as well. As Vee started coming down, he planted his dick as deep as she could take it and let his orgasm wash over him. "Ahhhhh! Oh, god, Vee!!" he bellowed as his thick cum pumped in and filled her little cunt.

The sensation of her lover's cream filling her was enough to renew her climax once more, as her toes curled and her tails twitched. "Vuuullll..." she let out a satisfied moan, coming down from her orgasmic high.

Finn's orgasm eventually wrapped up as his cock twitched less and less, finally releasing its last little spurt inside of Vee. He looked down and saw what he had done - his dick buried as deep as he could bury it inside that warm honeypot; his cum leaking around his cock, seeping onto her fur and onto the bed; his body covered in sweat and Vulpix pussy juice, the same fluids which had matted Vee's fur. He looked up to Vee's face, his head still holding her down, his thumb still inside her cheek as he felt Vee suckle and lick around it. She was making eye contact with her trainer, staring up at him with an exhausted, loving look.

He pulled his thumb out of her mouth, dripping with Vulpix drool. In a moment of residual lust for his Pokémon, he sucked his thumb clean before leaning over and planting a kiss on the side of Vee's muzzle. "Piix!" she squealed lovingly.

Finn slowly pulled out of his Pokémon lover, his dick leaving the pussy with a faint pop, a small river of cum flowing out of her gaping, well-fucked cunt.

"Wait there," he said, walking over to his desk and retrieving his Pokédex. He flipped it open and opened the camera app, pointing it at Vee and snapping a few pictures. He got one of her whole body, a close-up of her dripping snatch, one of her blissful, tired face. He switched it to video mode and started recording, presenting his still-slimy cock to her face. Without need to ask or anything, she sat up a little and immediately started sucking on the dick, giving it a thorough suck, cleaning up the concoction of cum and her own pussy juice, and extracting the last few drops of seed from the tip of the cock.

"Oh my god Vee, you gorgeous little thing!" he moaned. He pulled his cock out and aside from a strand of sticky saliva connecting to her mouth, it was completely clean. He moved over to her behind and continued recording, getting some delicious footage of her twitching, gaping vulpine pussy leaking his cum. "Look at the mess we made... oh man, that's awesome..." he muttered.

"Vul!" Vee chirped off-camera.

Finn closed up the Pokédex and tossed it onto the bed. He flopped down onto the bed, next to Vee, who had rolled over onto her side, facing her trainer.

"I can't believe we did that!" He said incredulously. "I just fucked a Pokémon," he looked at Vee "I just fucked you!"

"Vul!"

"And I loved it!" he said, totally guilt-free. "I think you awoke something inside me Vee, that was the hottest thing I've ever done, that was the best sex I ever had!"

"Piix?" she enquired.

"Yeah! You were so good! Way better than Kelly and whoever." Vee pushed her head forward and happily kiss-licked his mouth. "And you! You really liked all that... rough stuff?"

Vee shyly broke eye contact and looked away. "Vul..." she said bashfully. 

"Don't be embarrassed! I'm just surprised, I wouldn't have pegged you as the submissive type." He reached his arm up and started lovingly stroking the fur on Vee's side. "Besides, if that's what you like, I guess that's what I'm gonna have to keep doing for you."

"Vul?" Vee asked cautiously, looking back into her trainer's eyes, a confused yet hopeful expression in her eyes.

"Oh, we'll definitely be doing this again, are you kidding? You think I would only want to do this once? I loved every second of fuck- making love with you" he said tenderly. Vee looked into his eyes, an expression of happiness and hope on her face. If this were a cartoon, she'd have stars in her eyes.

"Vul... pix..." she said, lovingly. There was a hint of apprehension in her voice, like she was trying to confess something that Finn couldn't understand.

Except Finn could understand. He leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on Vee's nose. "I love you too, you silly thing!" he murmured delicately. 

Vee let out a light squeal of pure happiness and nuzzled into her trainer. Finn wrapped his arms around the Vulpix, cuddling her close, holding her to his chest, feeling the warmth, love and happiness emanating from her.

Finn's mind was swimming with emotions. He worried about the future; what might happen if anyone found out what he and Vee had done, and what he planned to do very often from here on in. A part of him wondered if any of this would have even happened if Vee hadn't been going through the most intense heat she'd ever had - a particularly nasty thought even made him doubt if what happened was only the heat talking, and that in a few days they would return to their regular, comparatively-dull, just-friends relationship. 

But he shook all the darker thoughts away. He knew he loved Vee. He didn't really know what that meant and he didn't really understand how it made him feel, but he knew for sure that he loved Vee in a way that he'd never loved anyone else before, and he had a feeling deep inside that Vee loved him in that same way. 

And as the trainer and Pokémon fell asleep in each other's arms, that was more than enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time uploading or even writing anything like this, so any feedback or critique would be greatly appreciated! I might continue with these two characters, or I might do something different when I make my next story. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears!


End file.
